DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The first objective of this proposal is to study a novel methodology that allows access to substituted quinones and evaluate its scope and limitations during the synthesis of bioactive natural products, such as ilimaquinone avarone and avarol. The second objective of this proposal is the synthesis of norrisolide, a natural product for which in vivo studies have demonstrated that it causes irreversible vesiculation of the Golgi complex. A third objective of our research is the synthesis of borrelidin, an unusual macrolide with a very potent profile as an angiogenesis inhibitor.